Currently, mainstream bio-foam materials consist of two kinds of materials, polylactic acid (PLA) foam materials and starch foam materials. A deficiency of heat resistance exists in the former, which is incapable of meeting the requirements of the environmental tests for container transportation. To match the mechanical function of current PLA foam materials, the applications of PLA foam materials in the industry are mostly focused on the market for single-use disposable food trays. Nowadays, starch is one of the most abundant renewable resources in the world, with the characteristics of large output, diversified supply, low prices and superior biodegradability and antistaticity, etc., which is appropriate to developing competitive new-generation, low-carbon, light-weight, and environmentally-friendly materials for packaging or transportation. However, since ordinary starch is not easily foamed, the main technology of current starch foam material products comes from the patented technology of high-content, straight-chain starch (gene-modified corn starch) of Warner Lambert, at an extremely expensive price. This technology mainly uses water as a foaming agent, with the deficiency of difficulty of controlling the manufacturing process, and having a narrow process window. It is mostly employed as loose-filler with poor properties, and therefore, its application is difficult to expand.